


Jeremy's porno didn't load

by orphan_account



Series: "My porno didn't load this morning" a look into Jeremy Heere's sex life [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anal Fingering, Awkward Boners, Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jeremy's porno didn't load, so he didn't jack off this morning, so of fucking course he'd pop a boner at Michael's place.





	Jeremy's porno didn't load

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first smut fic in (what I hope to be) a series of one shots bc my kinks are either never in smut fics, or theres a daddy kink thrown in with them and um... no thanks.

Jeremy's porno didn't load this morning. Did that sound like a big deal? No. But it was. It really was a big deal. Because he was Jeremy Heere, and he had been cursed with an incredibly high sex drive. 

He had a system to deal with it though. He jacked off at least twice a day. He woke up early just so he could jack off in the morning. But his wifi wasn't stable, and his porno didn't load. Which meaned that instead of jacking off, he took a cold shower. He felt sexually frustrated before he even got to school. And that wouldn't have been so hard to deal with, if it weren't for Michael. 

Michael was a very touchy feely person. He was insanely physically affectionate. Was that a bad thing? No. But he pulled Jeremy into hugs all the time, or rested his hand on Jeremy's knee, he was just... always touching Jeremy. And normally Jeremy could take it. But he couldn't. Why? Because his porno didn't load.

And it really didn't help that he was sensitive to touch. It seemed like the world just wanted Jeremy to pop a boner in front of his best friend/crush. And he did.

Because most days Jeremy would go over to Michael's house after school, and today wasn't any different. But after an entire day of pure sexual frustration and almost teasing touches from Michael it was inevitable that he'd get hard. At least it didn't happen at school. 

"You okay man?" Michael asked. Jeremy blinked, looking up and Michael and blushing. No he was not okay. He gulped and awkwardly crossed his legs.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine.." Jeremy stuttered, nodding. He looked down at the floor jumping slightly when Michael handed him a controller. 

"If you say so, dude" Michael said, unconvinced. "Now come on and help me out player two!" He smiled at Jeremy, who shot him a shaky smile back. Jeremy nodded again. Fuck. Why did Michael have to call him that? It made his knees feel weak. He gripped the controller and tried to focus on the screen. 

Zombies. That's what he needed to think about. Shooting zombies, killing zombies, running from zombies, things like that. He was slipping behind and before he knew it there was a whole hoard of zombies near him. He couldn't manage to aim properly or shoot them, though. His mind felt hazy and all he could think about was how much he wanted Michael to touch him. He shook his head. Focus Jeremy. Focus.

As they ran through the level, Jeremy was failing miserably. He had managed to land a grand total of zero shots, and he was pretty damn close to dying. Michael had been saving his ass the whole time. But they were almost out of health kits and the zombies just kept coming and coming. 

Michael grunted and leaned towards Jeremy as he attacked, his hoodie riding up slightly. Any ounce of focus that Jeremy had was suddenly gone. He didn't care about the game anymore, just the sounds Michael was making the feeling of the other boy leaning against him.

"Focus Jeremy!" Michael practically yelled, leaning onto Jeremy even more. Before Jeremy could even try to get a grip, a swarm of zombies overwhelmed the two. 

"Fuck.." Michael cursed, "Jeremy what the hell?! What's bugging you man? you're normally way better than this!" He wasn't mad, but he could tell something was off with Jeremy.

Jeremy squeaked, shrinking into his seat. He didn't know what to say. 'Hey man I'm having trouble focusing because I'm hard and very very gay for you' didn't seem like a good answer. "I-I uh... gah..... sorry dude..?" He stammered, looking away and crossing his legs more. 

Michael leaned even closer and placed a hand on Jeremy's knee. "Seriously Jeremy, are you okay? You're acting weird.." He asked, concerned. Jeremy froze up. Michael was leaning on him. Michael was touching his knee. Fuck. A soft whine escaped his throat.

"I-I'm fine, really Michael, t-totally fine" Jeremy said, still looking away. God Michael was killing him. 

Michael wasn't convinced. "You can tell me dude.." He said gently, hoping Jeremy would. He just wanted to be there for his best friend.

Jeremy shook his head. "N-No dude nothings wrong!! I'm fine!! I-Its just uh.." He answered frantically. He didn't want Michael to get worried.

Michael used his other hand to cup Jeremy's cheek, and make him look at him. Jeremy blushed as they locked eyes. Michael was touching his face too. He was actually dead, holy shit. "What is it Jeremy...?" 

"Well uh.. Its just um... you know.... I-I'm kinda.. well..." Jeremy babbled. He averted his eyes but leaned into Michael's touch. "I'm hard..." He mumbled.

This time they both froze. Michael's face lit up with blush, and Jeremy's turned even redder. Michael didn't move his hands. He just stared at Jeremy.

"I-I sorry...? I um.. I made this really awkward, I-I can just go to the bathroom?" Jeremy squeaked, keeping his gaze on the floor. He was too embarrassed to make eye contact right now.  He gulped.

Michael still didn't move. He couldn't believe that Jeremy, his crush, was in front of him and hard. "I can... help you out... if you want..." Michael said softly. Jeremy finally looked up at him again.

"I.. I-If you want to?" Jeremy stuttered, nodding eagerly. Holy shit. Was Michael really offering to help him? That's all he wanted. 

Michael nodded, blushing. He hesitated for a bit before pulling Jeremy into a kiss. It was awkward and messy, neither of the two knew what they were doing, but it still felt great.

Jeremy felt like he was melting. Michael moved his hand onto Jeremy's thigh and threaded the other through his hair. He pulled lightly, causing Jeremy to whimper. They both pulled away to breathe.

"M-Michael.." Jeremy panted, leaning onto the other boy. He climbed up into Micheal's lap. Michael kissed him gently, before moving to kiss Jeremy's neck. He bit down and Jeremy moaned, and fuck, Jeremy really was melting. He was practically putty in Michael's hands.

Michael started leaving a trail of hickeys up Jeremy's neck. He pulled away to admire his work, before tugging Jeremy's shirt off.

"Fuck, you're so beautiful Jer" He said, smirking slightly. It was true. Jeremy looked beautiful like this. His hair messy and sticking to his forehead, his face red with blush, his neck covered in hickeys. He looked spectacular.

Jeremy opened his mouth to say something couldn't think of a proper reply. He shut his mouth, whining quietly in response. He started to tug at the hem of Michael's hoodie. Michael nodded and lifted it off, tossing it on the floor alongside Jeremy's shirt. 

Jeremy stared at Michael in awe. Michael looked breathtaking. "Y-You're beautiful too.." Jeremy smiled, leaning forward and kissing Michael lightly. 

This time it what Michael's turn to not know what to say. Michael slid the hand on Jeremy's thigh upwards, gently palming him through his jeans. Jeremy gasped before breaking off into a whine, rolling his hips up into the touch.  

Michael continued to tease Jeremy through his jeans for a bit, until Jeremy looked up at him through bleary eyes. "Please.. M-Michael.." He whimpered, still grinding against Michael's hand. Michael pulled his hand away, smirking. 

"Can you take your pants off for me, Jer?" Michael asked. It was more of a command than a question. Jeremy nodded, shifting a bit as he pulled his pants off and tossed them down onto the floor. He looked up at Michael expectantly. "Good boy" Michael chuckled. He meant it jokingly, not expecting Jeremy's reaction.

Jeremy whined needily, his breath catching in his throat. His mind felt clouded and his knees felt weak. Michael made him feel so weak.

Michael smirked again. That was a pleasant surprise.

"Oh? Do you like it when I call you that?" Michael teased, starting to stroke Jeremy through the fabric of his boxers. Jeremy nodded. He tried to grind against Michael's hand again, but Michael moved his other hand to hold down Jeremy's hips. Jeremy whimpered, still nodding.

"C'mon Jeremy, do you like that? You gotta tell me, good boys use their words, Jer. Are you a good boy?" 

Jeremy nodded again, panting. "Y-Yes Michael.. I like that, I really like it, I-I'm a good boy, please!!" He gasped. 

Michael hummed, nodding as he slid Jeremy's boxers down. He wrapped a hand around Jeremy's length and started to jack him off. 

"F-Fuck... Michael.." Jeremy moaned. Michael sped his hand up, egged on by Jeremy's sounds. Jeremy was letting out incoherent strings of moans and curses and Michael could feel his jeans start to grow tighter and tighter. 

Jeremy was so lost in the feeling of Michael's hand on his dick, that he didn't even notice Michael reach over for the lube or start to lube up his fingers. He gasped when he felt Michael start to press a finger into him. He rocked his hips down onto the finger, moaning. The stretch burned a little but the touch was intoxicating. He wasn't going to last long like this. 

Michael added another finger that was soon followed by a third. He was pumping them in and out, in time with the hand on Jeremy's dick. Then Michael curled his fingers up and he was seeing stars.

"Michael.. shit.. f-fuck please, I-I'm so close.." Jeremy babbled, starting to tear up. He looked up at Michael through bleary eyes.  He felt like he was about to cum but didn't want to without permission.

"Do you wanna cum..?" Michael asked, smirking. Jeremy nodded. "Then be a good boy and beg for it, Jer."

Michael slowed down his hands to a teasingly slow pace, leaving Jeremy to writhe under his touch. Jeremy gulped and swallowed his pride. "P-Please Michael, I wanna cum so bad, please.. I-I've been a good boy just for you!! Please let me cum.." He begged. 

"Good boy" Michael cooed, speeding up his hands again, "Cum for me, Jer"

And that's all Jeremy needed. He came with a cry of Michael's name, a few tears running down his cheeks. Michael removed his hands and let Jeremy catch his breath. 

"Jeremy are you okay..?" Michael asked softly, noticing how Jeremy was crying. Jeremy nodded.

"Y-Yeah, Michael, I'm fine" He said, shooting Michael a small smile, "I just cry during things like this? I-I mean I've never done anything like this but I cry when I jack off" He chuckled, wiping his face off. Michael grabbed a few tissues and started to clean Jeremy off.

"Okay then" He smiled. Jeremy was too cute. He threw the tissues away, handing Jeremy a fresh pair of boxers.

"D-Do you want me to uh... help you out..?" Jeremy asked quietly, eyeing Michaels hard on. He slid the new pair of boxers on and looked over at Michael.

Michael nodded, leaning back on the bed. "Yeah, that'd be nice" he hummed. Jeremy scooted over, closer to Michael, and unbuttoned Michael's jeans. Michael lifted his hips up and let Jeremy pull them down. 

Jeremy wasn't too sure what to do. He had never done this before. Sure, he'd seen pornos before, but they didn't help much in real life. He figured to just do what felt right and mimic what he's seen before. He started to palm Michael through his boxers, looking up to see Michael's reactions.

Michael was panting, biting down on his lip. That was a good sign. He pulled down Michael's boxers, gulping. He wrapped a hand around Michael's length and placed a nervous kiss on the tip. 

Michael let out a muffled groan, staring down at Jeremy. Jeremy took as much of Michael in as he could, causing Michael to let out a quiet moan. 

Jeremy smirked. Sucking lightly, pulling off almost all the way and then going back down. He used his hand to stroke what he couldn't take into his mouth. Michael moved his hands into Jeremy's hair, pulling slightly. 

"F-Fuck Jer.. You're doing so good.." Michael panted. He pulled on Jeremy's hair a bit more, encouraging him to move faster. Jeremy moaned around Michael's dick causing Michael to moan in response.

Jeremy sped up, swallowing around Michael. He wasn't sure what he was doing, but Michael seemed to like it. 

Michael wasn't nearly as vocal as Jeremy. He only let a few grunts and tiny moans fall out of his mouth, as opposed to Jeremy's constant strings of whines and curses.

Jeremy looked up at Michael, speeding up again.

"Y-You're so... good.. a-at this Jer, such a g-good boy.." Michael grunted, "So good.. I-I'm so close.." He continued to stammer out praise, pulling down on Jeremy's hair. Michael pushed Jeremy down and came, moaning. He held Jeremy there for a bit and panted.

Jeremy was left with no choice but to swallow and stay put until Michael pulled him off. When he did, he immediately took a deep breath and wiped his mouth off.

"Dude, warn me next time that was gross.." Jeremy grimaced, still wiping his mouth off. It was salty and bitter and Jeremy did not like it. 

"Yeah but you were a good boy and swallowed it" Michael chuckled, smirking when Jeremy lit up with blush. 

The air then filled with a tense silence once it all sunk in. Because, Shit, they just basically had sex. That's not a normal best friend thing.

"S-So uh... we just kinda had sex.." Jeremy said, leaning back. 

"Yeah, w-we did" Michael nodded.

"Was it.... platonic sex..?" Jeremy asked.

"Do you want it to be...?" Michael shrugged slightly, looking at Jeremy. He was blushing. They were both Blushing.

Jeremy shook his head, "No, not really.." He said quietly, "I-I kinda have a crush on you"

Michael couldn't believe what he was hearing. Jeremy Heere, the guy he had been crushing on for years now, had a crush on him. This was almost as good, of not better, than touching the guys dick. Michael grinned. "Dude I've had a crush on you since like... 7th grade!!" He beamed.

"Really dude?" Jeremy said, smiling as he leaned onto Michael more. Michael wrapped an arm around him and nodded. "S-So can I be your boyfriend now..?"

Michael grinned, "Of course man! You can be my player two" he laughed. 

"God you're such a dork" Jeremy giggled. Jeremy pulled the blanket over the two. They fell into silence again but it wasn't tense this time. It was comfortable and almost familiar. Jeremy was starting to drift off.

"Hey Jer..?" Michael whispered, holding the other tight.

"What is it Michael?" Jeremy turned slightly and looked at Michael, lazily leaning onto the other's chest.

"Why did you even get hard in the first place?" Michael asked, curious.

"Well it was mostly because of you, b-but uh... My porno didn't load this morning?" Jeremy admitted.

Michael burst out laughing, Jeremy joining him. They were both giggly blushing messes. Michael let out a content sight. His boyfriend was such a dork. Eventually the two drifted off to sleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it? I'm still high key bad at writing smut, but I tried my best. Comments and kudos are appreciated!! They mean the world to me!!


End file.
